Who Would Have Thought?
by StarsOfSapphire
Summary: Troy is a Nazi, Gabriella is Jewish. They meet and don't know anything about each other, yet they have the urge to learn more. When all Hell cuts loose will they be able to stay above the rest and live peacefully, or at least live? HIATUS R
1. Trailer

**Disney Owns **

**I only own the plot**

Trailer: Who Would Have Thought

**Its the 1940's the decade of the blues. But its also the decade of one of Earth's most horrid and gruesum time period. From 1933-1945 Hitler and his group the Nazis have been against Jews and have been slaughtering them. **

**Well here is a story of one very lucky Jewish Lady and a Kind Forced Nazi. ( Troy was forced to be a Nazi by his father, who is a very good friend of Adolf Hitler. But he is totally against the Anti-Semitisim) **

I came up with this story in the middle of a Holocaust movie in school. Hope you like the trailer, but i might change it if the mood strikes me!

**Troy had always lived a very fuffling and comfortable life. **

Shows pictures of Troy running around in his huge backyard chasing his big dog which had a kite handle in his mouth.

**Gabriella lived in a normal Jewish house and was very religious.**

Shows Gabriella praying in a synagogue

**Troy was a friendly person and liked everyone! But he had one Problem.. his father**

Shows Jack Bolton spiting at the feet of a Jewish Rabi

**Gabriella was kind to everyone but her life started being controlled by the Nazis**

Shows Gabriella stepping off of the sidewalk when the German Solders came

**Troy's father forced Troy into becoming a Nazi general **

Shows Troy looking at himself in the mirror wearing a uniform with a Nazi symbol on his arm

**Gabriella is now forced to move to a ghetto with her mother and little sisters Jami and Maggie**

Shows Gabriella and her family being shoved into a small 2 room apartment

**Troy is forced to leave his little sister Elizabeth and his mother and grandparents**

Shows Elizebeth hugging her brother good-bye

**But What happens when these two people fall in love?**

Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other while walking to Auswitch

**They try to be together as much as they can, and they can because Troy is a general**

Shows Troy riding in a Nazi car along Gabriella as they marched to another camp

**Will they go to drastic measures to be together?**

Shows Troy making Gabriella and her family fake I.D.S and Birth Certificates saying they are Italian

**Now that they are together nothing can go wrong.. right?**

**Shows Troy and Gabriella dancing**

**But what is someone discovers their secret**

**Shows Jack yelling at Troy "Troy what are you doing with that Jewish brat? Send her off to a camp!" **

**Will true love conquer all? Or will evil win this round. Read to find out.**

**Now,Who Would Have Thought?**


	2. Jelly Jars

YES! I updated and may i thank xoxMusicalxox for confirming that the first chapter is good enough (sighs). I was really worried about this but thanks so so much for the reviews on the trailer i hope you like it.

O i have to advertise right now!

Please read xoxMusicalxox's stories, and mhmbabywoo. mhmbabywoo is my co writer to Second Time Around so if you like it please cheak her out! Thanks!!!

p.s. (I'll advertise for a advertise afa!)

* * *

Troy wandered around his house recklessly. It was the summer of 1933 and his father had gone off to Luxembourg to meet his friend Adolf Hitler (evil name), who had just came out of jail. Apparently he had written a book about his life during his sentence, now that should be interesting. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his mother walking toward him until he walked right into her.

"Troy Zachary Bolton! What on earth were you doing that cause you to be so distraught that you ran into me? I swear you are always in a dreamy state young man.!"

He quickly helped his mother up and said, "i'm sorry mother, i was just thinking about some things."

"Well i need you to go out to the market and pick some things up for me. I'm planning on baking so raspberry jelly pies. Just because we have a cook Dons't mean i can't cook. I need you to go a d get me three jars of raspberry jam and also some bread."

"Kay mother." Troy said as he got his coat and wallet.

**With Gabriella**

"Gabi, Gabi will you take us to the park?" asked Gabriella's younger sister Maggie.

"Yes Gabi, will you please please please take us to the park. I want to go on the swings." said Jami her other little sister mocking her sisters face.

Gabriella started laughing at their faces. They were so cute when they were begging. I mean when do you ever see twins pouting at the same time. "Yes why not." And with that her little sisters ran over to her and hugged her. "Okay, okay stop yelling in front of the synagogue , we don't want to upset Rabi Aleichem. ( I have no idea if thats a real Jewish name i just thought of something lol)

"Now Gabriella you know you and your sisters cannot upset me." said the Rabi walking out of the synagogue.

"Oh, hello Rabi," said Gabriella.

"Good afternoon Rabi." Maggie and Jami said at the exact same time, which by the way creeped Gabriella out. )

"Good afternoon girls" said the Rabi.

"Oh I'm sorry Rabi, but mother wants us home before dark and the girls want to go to the park. We must be going, I'm sorry." Gabriella said apologetically.

The Rabi smiled at Gabriella, "Gabriella you know you don't have to apologize to me. You don't have to be troubled by me, but when are you going to get yourself a husband? Arn't you turning seventeen next month? Why thats the perfect age."

Gabriella looked down and blushed, "Why with the way my love life is going, no time soon."

The Rabi smiled at Gabriella's innocence, "Gabriella i'm sure you'll find someone. I'll be going now, goodbye."

The twins were snickering the whole time which cause Gabriella to glare at them. Now normally someone would pinch them or even slap them for behaving so rudely , but Gabriella wasn't like that. She didn't believe in violence.

"Goodbye Rabi." Gabriella said, then the girls echoed her.

"Well come on you two lets go to the park." she hurried the twins.

Maggie and Jami ran of in front of her, squealing the whole time. "Race you!" yelled Maggie who was ahead.

"Race you slowpoke." Jami said as she ran in front of her. But then Jami fell which cause Maggie to trip over her and they went down crying.

"Oh, no!" Gabriella said running over to them. She picked them up and tried to cradle them, but it was almost impossible because they were both eight, and Gabriella was a really petite young woman.

"Come on guys quite down, I'll clean you knees up then I'll push you on the swings alright?" Gabriella said as she got a handkerchief out of her coat pocket.

Both girls nodded and wiped their tears away then ran away when Gabriella finshed cleaning their knees.

Gabriella just shook her head and laughed. Then she went over to the swings and pushed the girls just like she promised too.

They played at the park for a while, well the twins played and Gabriella just watched them and helped them if they needed anything. Then after a hour they left.

As they were walking balk Gabriella shouted, "Oh no!" then she abruptly stopped.

"Whats wrong Gabi?" asked Jami who was the younger twin.

"I forgot that mother said to go to the market to get milk and honey." Gabriella said as she turned around. "Come on lets go, its almost night."

Jami, Maggie, and Gabriella almost ran to the market. Gabriella was goign so fast that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She didn't even notice the young man who was walking in her path. She didn't notice _until _she walked into him.

BAM!

Gabriella and Troy walked into each other and all of Troy's jelly jars fell and broke into thousands of peices. While the twins ran back to the park, when they saw ballons.

They both fell to the ground with Troy on top of Gabriella. "Oh my, i'm so sorry," she started rambling.

"It's alright," Troy said helping her up.

They both brought their heads up then and looked at each other. Neither speaking a word just lost in each others' eyes, both lost for words.


	3. Giggles

They just stood there, staring at each other

They just stood there, staring at each other. Not aware of the time passing by.

"Gabi..Gabi, Gabi!" yelled her little sister Maggie.

Jami was just giggling at the two.

"Hmm, what?" Gabriella said, snapping out of her gaze. She immediately blushed when she saw who she was looking at. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said automatically looking down. She bent down and started picking up the glass pieces off of the snow.

Troy finally stopped looking at Gabriella and helped her pick the glass up. "Oh, you don't need to do that. I can just get someone to just come by later and pick it up." He said gently.

"It's fine." Gabriella said continuing what she was doing. Then they both reached for the same piece of glass which caused them to hold hands. Gabriella blushed deeply and quickly removed her hand from his.

Then she took her coat off and put the glass on it, then she told her sisters to stay put. She then started walking toward a shop she could dump the glass off of her coat.

"Let me help you with that." Troy said, not letting her go that quickly. He took the coat from her and set it down on the ground, which caused her to look at him weirdly. He then took his coat off and put it over her shoulders. "Just thought you looked cold." He said sweetly. Gabriella blushed, and they could hear her sisters giggling at them.

"Thank you." Gabriella said quietly as Troy picked her coat off of the ground. They both started walking toward the shop. They both entered the shop, and Troy dumped the glass off of her coat.

"Sorry about your coat." He told her as he handed it back.

"Its okay," she said smiling, and handing his coat back. "Thanks for letting me use your coat."

He smiled at her. "No problem at all."

She blushed again. "Well I guess I better go find my sisters." (A/N sound a tad familiar?) Gabriella started to leave, but Troy grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"Wait! Umm, I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair with me tomorrow. That is if you're not busy of course." Troy said very quickly, and nervously.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll meet you in front of here at 12:00."

He smiled at her and nodded, "But before we leave, don't you think we should get the supplies we came for before we dropped them."

She laughed," I suppose you would be right."

'Wow, I have never met a more beautiful girl. And her laugh is so amazing, just like her.' Troy thought. "Well, let's go do that then." He said.

They both went with each other even though they were getting different things. Then Troy paid for both of them even though Gabriella objected. Now they stood in front of the shop. "Until tomorrow," Troy said kissing her hand.

"Tomorrow," Gabriella nodded. "Well, I have to get back to my sisters now. Goodbye Troy."

"Goodbye Gabriella." Troy smiled and kissed her hand again, which made Gabriella blush once more.

Gabriella found her sisters where they were before, but now pinching each other. "Stop it you two!" Gabriella scolded them.

They stopped but then they started teasing Gabriella. "Gabi's got a boyfriend; Gabi's got a boyfriend..." They started in sing song voices.

Gabriella just took their hands and started walking towards home. The twins just giggled.

"Hello Mami!" Gabriella said as she walked through the door.

The twins then ran off to play in their room. Gabriella and her family lived in a four bedroom house. The twins shared a room, and Gabriella had one, and her parents had the other. Then there was a guestroom. They had a nice house for their time, because her father, Dominic Montez was general in the German Army.

"Hello Miha. How was synagogue? I suspect Maggie and Jami behaved." Isabella Montez said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"It was great Mami, and they behaved perfectly."

"Good, now did you get what I asked you to get?"

"Yes I got the honey and milk." Gabriella said as she sat them down on the counter. "Mami, would it be alright if I went to the fair tomorrow, at noon?" Gabriella said quickly hoping that her mother wouldn't ask any questions."

"With who are you planning on going with? I clearly remember that Sharpay is away for the week."

"With a boy."

"A boy named?"

"A boy named Troy... Bolton."

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Troy Bolton. It's alright with me. "

"Okay mom, thanks. I'm a bit tired so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She said while she kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay honey goodnight."

Gabriella walked into her bedroom and undressed herself. She untied her braid and laid

down on her bed. She then started thinking about Troy. 'I can't believe I said I would go with him, I have just met him. But he is so cute and kind and his eyes….

And then Gabriella fell asleep thinking about Troy.

Troy was so happy that Gabriella told him that she would go to the fair with him tomorrow. Troy walked home and into the kitchen.

"Hello Master Troy." His butler Jeffrey said as he took the bread and jelly from him.

"Hello and goodnight Jeffrey." Troy said and walked out of the kitchen. He walked past the living room and saw his sister in there practicing the piano, well trying too anyway. He went and sat down on the stool beside her.

She turned and glared at him. He started to laugh at her. She was still mad that Troy told Cedric that she liked him. So what if she really did, she just didn't want him to know.

"Come on Libby get over it!" he said still laughing. But then he left when she refused to talk to him.

He walked into his bedroom and put his nightshirt on then he laid down in his bed and started thinking about Gabriella. 'Wow she actually said yes. I'm excited for tomorrow. She is so sweet, and so beautiful… And Troy fell asleep thinking about Gabriella.


	4. The Fair

Gabriella woke up smiling. She got up and made her bed and then did her morning necessities. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast. The Montez's had one cook/maid. She was the only won they could afford to keep after Mr. Montez had died in the World War. The Montez's were pretty wealthy for four people without a man. The only way they continued living the life they lived was because Isabella owned a fur company and a large stable of racing horses.

She went downstairs and sat down at the table, when she started thinking about Troy, and their date that afternoon; she started smiling uncontrollably. The cook/maid Annie noticed it. "Are you alright Gabriella?" she asked her, as she put a plate of sausage and toast in front of her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Annie shrugged her shoulders, "Well I still don't understand why you refuse to eat eggs." She said as she made some eggs for Isabella, Jami and Maggie.

"They are disgusting! You know perfectly well why. Its daddy's fault, he was the one made me keep the egg in my mouth for five minutes. Then it got all nasty in my mouth, ugh!"

"Whatever you say, I heard you have a hot date with Mr. Troy Bolton!" Annie said.

Gabriella chocked on her toast, and then swallowed some Orange juice. "Where did you hear that?"

"I 'overheard' you and your mother talking it about it last night." Annie said, as she started laughing.

"Annie!"

"Keep your knickers on, I didn't tell anyone." (A/N sorry I just read a Harry Potter boy book, so I'm talking a bit like this. Well I have a new quote that I stole from someone. It's major! First person to guess who I stole it from gets to be featured in my next chapter.)

"Whatever," Gabriella murmured under her breath. "Well I'm going to take a bath. So would you please make one for me?" (A/N is that what they use to say make a bath? Please answer ))

"Yes of course, I'll be there in a minute. But would you tell your mother and sisters that breakfast is ready?"

"Yup!" Gabriella said as she walked up the stairs.

**With Troy boy **

Troy got up and out of his bed and stretched.

"Damn! I hurt my back!" Troy said 'What was I going to do today… Oh yeah! Going to the fair with Gabriella. She is so beautiful….' He thought as he put his clothes on. (A/N wouldn't you all love to see that lol!)

Troy ran downstairs and looked at his clock. 'Damn only two hours, still got to ask mother too.' He thought as he sat down at his table.

"Good Morning mother, Troy said as he grabbed some bacon and toast. He despised eggs, he thought they were putrid. (A/N yeah another one ha! I hate eggs so I'm putting some of my spunky ness in here.)

"I'm going out to the fair today, so I'm going to take $15 from the safe. Alright?"

"Morning to you too, of course its alright. But be home before dark."

"Kay." He said and ran up the stairs.

**With Gabriella**

It was now 11:45 and Gabriella needed to get to town and fast.

"Mom could I have $10, I don't want Troy to pay for everything."

"I don't understand why you behave like that Gabriella. You know its custom for men to pay for everything."

"Well I think its silly. Women are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Now could I please have $10?" Gabriella said pouting and nervously looking at the clock.

Her mother sighed but gave her the money. Gabriella practically ran to town. She saw Troy waiting for her outside the door of the shop. He looked over at her and smiled; which she returned.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Troy asked her and he extended his hand to hers.

She nodded and slowly put her hand in his. They both felt a jolt of electricity runt through them. They never knew that someone could make them feel that way. Her hand fit perfectly in his, and it also felt perfect.

They started walking and then she turned to him. "Hi," she said

"Hi," he repeated laughing.

They both started laughing then, realizing how dumb they were acting.

'Her laugh is so amazing. It's so innocent and graceful at the same time. How could she be so perfect?' Troy thought.

His laugh is wonderful. It's not fake and forced like all the other guys that have tried to date me. It just feels so real.'

"So how old are you?" Gabriella queered

"I'm just turned 18 last week, how about you?"

"I'm turning 18 in December."

They smiled at each other and kept talking about stuff like that. Soon they felt as they have known each other forever.

"So what church do you go to?" Troy asked, not knowing why.

"Oh, I go to a synagogue not a church. I'm Jewish." She replied simply.

That hit Troy _hard. _He knew that would some how make it difficult for them. But he just nodded.

They now arrived at the fair and walked over to the ticket booth. Gabriella pulled her money out of her bag and was about to speak but then,

"Whoa Gabriella, I was going to pay for you." Troy said quickly grabbing her hand.

"Well I want to pay for myself. Women don't need men to do everything for them." She said while she took her hand out of Troy's and paid for her ticket.

Troy loved Gabriella even more now; she just had so much spunk. She wasn't afraid to speak up, and she definitely fought for her rights. He had decided, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend sometime today. He didn't know why, he never stuck with girls for long, but this one just felt _right._

"Are you coming?" Gabriella asked Troy handing him his ticket.

"Why'd you buy me one?" Troy looked at her confused.

"Well you were just standing there with this dazed look, and were taking to long so I decided to spare us some time and get you one."

He just laughed and motioned for her to step in front of him.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked her as they walked through the gate.

"Games!" she said quickly and ran off to the nearest booth.

He laughed and followed her.

Gabriella gave the man at the booth two tickets for her and Troy to play. They kept messing around like that when Troy won her a big stuffed Panda bear.

"Oh thank you Troy! It's beautiful, I just love it!" and with that she kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed after that.

"Troy, could we go on the Ferris wheel?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, of course," and with that they walked over to it.

They both just sat in the cart, but then as they came really high the cart started swinging, which terrified Gabriella. She quickly grabbed onto his shoulder, which her head barley passed. He pulled her into a hug which caused a strange exhilaration for both of them. They both looked at each other then leaned…

It was Gabriella's first kiss and she thought it was amazing. They pulled apart after 15 seconds or so and blushed.

"That was… nice." Troy said.

"Yeah it was." Gabriella softly agreed. They both leaned in again and continued their activities till the ride was done.

"Would you like to go on the ride?" Troy asked Gabriella pointing to the Tunnel of Love, his cheeks slightly red.(A/N I have no idea if that's what it's called, but hey its fiction ;)

She just nodded, while blushing. They walked over to the ride hand in hand. Troy gave the ticket person the last of their tickets and they stepped into the boat.

They just sat there not knowing what to say, and then Troy finally gathered up his courage. He took a hold of her hand, which caused her to turn.

"Gabi, I know this is our first date, but I really, _really _you. And I feel like there is something between us. Well I was wondering weather you would like to be my girlfriend?" Troy was extremely nervous.

"Yeah, I would." She said softly, and then leaned in for their first kiss as a couple. They shared a few more, but then the ride was over. The new couple walked out hand in hand smiling, when they heard a gruff voice.

"All Jews out!"


	5. Who?

Dude I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! But I was really busy yesterday and tonight I'm going to come back home at 8. This is probably going to be the only update this week bit next week I'm going to try to update twice! Thanks for reading!

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Troy and Gabriella immediately stopped smiling. Troy's face filled with anger. He took a hold of Gabriella's hand and walked over to the Nazi guard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Troy demanded. "We paid to be here just like everyone else!"

The Nazi guard gave a sickening smile. "Now Mr. Bolton, I never said you had to leave, just the girl." He grabbed Gabriella's hand a pulled her over to him. "Actually, I think I'm going to take her with me. I've never seen a pretty Jew before." He said, running a finger down the side of her face.

Gabriella's face was filled with fear and dread. She was scared beyond words. "Please…please just let me go," She said meekly, her voice cracking.

"Not a chance," He gave another 'smile' but his expression quickly changed when Troy's fist met his eye.

'Don't you ever touch her again!" He roared at him.

"I spit at your feet." He said, then took Gabriella's hand and lead her out of the Fair. Once they were out he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella started crying against his chest.

"Shhh Gabi, I won't let them touch you."

She then pulled away from him.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet," She said looking away, a bit embarrassed.

He pulled her back into another hug. "Gabi, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I shouldn't have let him even touch you. I just stood there like an idiot when he was hurting you."

"Troy, you saved me. You saved me from him, you did everything you possibly could…thank you." Gabriella kissed him softly.

Troy smiled at her, and she smiled back. They continued walking back to town, when Gabriella asked him a question that was bothering her, really bad.

"Ugh Troy?"

"Yeah Gabi?"

"Umm, how did that Nazi know your name?"

That question hit Troy, he didn't expect it. "Umm, he knows my dad, a lot of them do."

"Oh,"

They didn't talk much after that but when they came back to town Gabriella pulled Troy's hand.

"Troy, would you like to come over tomorrow?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Yeah I would," he said, then kissed her softly. He pulled away smiling. But then his smile quickly turned to a frown, when he saw someone glaring at him.

"Troy is everything alright? You don't have to come if your don't want to I mean…" Gabriella started rambling.

Troy laughed a little bit. "No Gabi, I'm coming whether you want me to or not. But I have to go right now."

He kissed her and started walking away.

"But how do you know where I live?" She asked.

"I have my ways," He answered over his shoulder. He looked back and smiled at her.

She smiled back while Troy walked over to the person.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella smiled back at him and started back toward her house. She practically skipped back home. She walked into her house to listen to her sisters 'singing'

"Gabi's got a boyfriend, Gabi's got a boyfriend!" She heard them chanting.

"Yes I do, yes I do," She sang quietly to herself.

She walked into the kitchen, smiling like her sisters when they got candy. (A/N in other words how Maggie and Jami really are when they get candy ha!)

"Well I'm guessing that you and Mr. Troy Bolton hit it off!" Annie said over her shoulder as she was putting bread dough into the oven.

"Yes we did," Gabriella said getting juice

She felt like she should tell Annie what happened at the fair, but she didn't want to scare anyone so she kept it to herself.

"Where did Mami go?"

"I don't have an idea, she said she was going out that's it."

"Ok then, well I'm up to my room now,"

**Back with Troy**

Tory walked over to the person who was glaring at him.

"Ugh hi," he said nervously.

The person looked at him with a discussed expression.

Troy knew he was in trouble, he was looking at…

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

I hope you guys liked it, I didn't originally write Gabriella's part at home but I wanted it to be longer so I did! Well who do you guys think it is. I think it might be obvious but I don't know lol! Omg did anyone see the interview where Zanessa had their first interview as a couple? Omg it was sooooooooooooooo cute. I saw it online like five times, and on ENews, Inside, and Extra yay!


	6. Authors Note

Hello, I know some of you must be mad with me and the progress of this story. So I was wondering if you wanted me to continue it or not. All I need is one person to send me a review for this story of a P.M. and I'll continue it. I just need to know if I should continue it or not. Sorry again, I just had problems with updating haha. And yes, I did end of Second Time Around. Thanks again. D


	7. Sickening

I might cry right now. I have gotten 11 reviews responded to my question! And even two for Cows don't drink milk and some for Second Time Around. I'll be thanking everyone below. Seriously, I am thanking you from the top of my heart. D Haha, I just read over the chapters to get back in the mood, and to tell the truth I didn't like them! Too cheesy! I will defiantly try to write better, but keep in mind, I am very young. By the way, I am going to be changing some things in the trailer, I'm going in a diffrent route now.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Disney Owns _

Troy saw that he was looking at his dad.

"How dare you kiss the piece of vermin? I thought I raised you better then that. I bought you clothes, toys, anything you ever wanted! And this is how you pay me back, you sickening little"

"Dad, stop it! Why are you so against Jewish people, they did _nothing _to you, your only doing this to get money and be in the _"in" _crowd. What is wrong with you, your evil! You're doing evil deeds, I feel like I don't know you anymore. Just think about it, your listening to a man who went to jail and then wrote a book about his so called _good _life, just think about it…"

Jack Bolton's fist collided with Troy's face. Yes Jack Bolton hits Troy. It's not really his fault that he goes the violent way; it's just that he was raised to solve problems by hitting.

Troy held his hand to his cheek, "Okay dad. If you want to be that way, if you want to go to hell with the rest of them go ahead." With that remark he started to walk away. But then Jack pulled back on his shoulder.

"You are my son and you are never to speak to me that way again!" He screamed into his face, almost spitting. "Your telling me that I have no class, but what man has class to yell at his father."

"What man who has class hits his son!" Troy screamed. They had everyone's attention now. Troy walked right out the door in pure rage.

He walked his way home the whole time muttering, ' Just wait till mother hears about this. And I don't even care, as long as I have Gabriella I will be fine.'

He walked through his door and heard his mother gasp.

"Troy! What happened to your cheek?"

He walked away without answering and went to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror and was shocked. His right cheek was swollen and bruised purple. It was like half of his face was mutated. 'That's what happens when you have a physco dad.' He muttered to himself.

Troy walked to his room and changed. He laid down on his bed, under the covers, and heard the door open. "Go away mother."

"Troy?" He heard his sister Elizabeth ask. He could see golden hair shimmering in the pale light of the moon. "What happened?" He didn't say anything. "Was it daddy?" she asked sadly. He nodded. She kissed his cheek and said, "I'm sorry Troy, but please don't be mad at him." With that she walked out of his room.

'Don't be mad at him!' he thought. 'How could I not be mad at him? His stupid phobia of Jews is ridiculous! He even hits his children and wife! How could I not be disgusted with him?'

And through the night he raged at his father, and finally fell asleep.

**A few hours earlier with Gabriella**

She was undressing herself and getting ready for bed when she heard Annie at her door.

"Gabriella!" She whispered in a tense voice.

Gabriella opened the door right away.

"Gabriella! Hurry up and pack as much clothes as you can in a bag. I just received news that we are being moved to a ghetto. Oh gods help us."

"What? Why? Why now, I thought it was getting better?"

"Obviously not, hurry up. You need to pack your mothers things while I pack Jami's and Maggie's."

"Where is mom? Didn't she come back yet? And what about you?"

"No your mother isn't back yet, and I've got it all covered just be ready by 12 a.m.

With that Annie left and Gabriella started packing.

* * *

Haha, is this to action packed for a comeback? Oh well. Well, I have a poll on my page, I think. lol. I'd appriciate if you would vote if it's there. I will try to update twice a week, because I really don't have time. Maybe more some weeks, I do read on here so I can't spend all my time writing. Again thank you so much for the reviews, although they will all disapeer for this chapter now that it's going again. ) Haha. Well yeah. Thanks. Please don't be afraid to make suggestions to what you would like to see, or ask questions. THey make me happy. R&R. One more thing lol! I was wondering if anyone would like me to make Cow's don't drink milk into a story? The people who reviewd thought it might happen. AND I got a story alert for it.


	8. Suprise suprise

Small announcement people. Okay, this is probably going to be the only update this week, because Breaking Dawn is coming out. It's my right as a Twilight fan to read and re-read it as much as I want. Sorry, lol. Maybe I'll find time to update because I pre-ordered it and I don't know when it's coming. So, yeah. Well, just as I suspected the reviews went down by about seven people, come on guys cheer me on. That's one of the reasons I stopped this story, I had about 100 less reviews then Second Time Around, and it wasn't because of the huge gap of their chapter numbers. I just got a laptop today, so that's helping me write, I don't have to keep bringing my dad's up and down. D

**Fun Fact: The catacombs is a large underground city under France. It was a city for the poor, then for the sick as the Black Plage swept through Europe. **

I love the catacombs! They are so interesting to study! 

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and refrains to _**"High School Musical" **_but I own everything else. D_

**Gabriella POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Annie to come downstairs to explain why we were doing this. Maggie and Jami were still asleep, we didn't want to wake them till we left. I had all my mothers, and my clothes packed and ready. I also put some valuables in a suitcase, jewelry and such as. I was starting to get really worried, I had no idea what was happening. And mother still hasn't gotten home, it was getting close to twelve. I was frightened for her. This was all way to nerve racking for me. I wasn't use to this kind of pressure, this kind of fear. 'Well, I better get use to it. I can't let everyone down, and scare Maggie and Jami. I am an adult now, time for me to step up and stop behaving like a baby. Hopefully Troy won't be to mad when he finds the house empty tomorrow.'I bit my lip in frustration.

"Gabriella? Are you ready?" I heard Annie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yes, I packed mine and mothers clothing, and I also put some valuable items in there" I answered her carefully.

"Well, that's good. Now I suppose I should tell you what's happening." She told me sitting down.

I nodded.

"Okay, I also suppose your wondering where your mother is?"

I nodded once more.

"Your mother's companies have been taken, and are now the property of the Nazis. She went to a friends house to hide for the day. She called and told me to tell you. I figured I should help her out before the whole house was taken. So now you and your sisters are going into hiding with me, your mother will join us shortly. I don't know how we'll do it, but somehow I will get you all safe. I suppose we'll have to move soon, no way to be inconspicious with four extra people with me. No offense, but your skin color will give you away. We're leaving soon as you know."

"Why, why is this happening to us?"

Annie sighed. "Gabriella, you know things are getting worse for Jews everywhere. Slowly and one by one everything is being taken away. Not just property, but your rights. And soon it will be people taken away."

"What!"

"I can't tell you much more now, we have to wake the twins up and leave. But I will explain everything I promise."

"But, what about all are things? The silk garments and draperies. We can't just leave everything. Everything my father worked for, it will all be looted and gone by the time we get back." I was screaming and shaking now.

"Gabriella." Annie slowly grabbed my shoulder and held me down. She looked me into the eyes and laughed sadly. "By the time you get back, by the time any Jew, anyone can go outside safely again, the house will be gone." She told me softly and went to wake the twins up.

**Troy POV**

I was turning side to side, I couldn't sleep. I was so over written with guilt, guilt I hadn't known was inside me. It was madness. I couldn't help but think about all the people my dad had put away to jail, that my dad had killed. And then he blamed it on others, and_ I _knew about it, but I just couldn't say anything. The poor people who had been killed for a crime they didn't commit. I now realized they were all Jews.

I stood up raging mad! I couldn't take it. That stupid was veteran, the stupid idiot listening to an even bigger one. How dare he do those horrible crimes on innocent people and just blame it on bystanders. And here I am, alive. I knew about it and I should have stopped it, I should have done something! How could he just go prancing around like he was God himself. How could he continue his lie and not even think about the others. I was disgusted. And now I was going to do something about it.

I quickly put on my jacket and ran out the house, ignoring my mothers protests. I started running to the police station and stopped and fell down in the middle of the street. It was like a gun had shot me in the back.

My father owned the "police" the protectors. The people who were suppose to be helping us, but they were actually just fighting from the inside. A Hitler madness. And I was involved with it all.

I heard those conversations my father had with his "pals". I was in the scheme, set to be a Nazi director, in some _concentration camp. _I have no idea what it is, but I know it's bad. I have a sick feeling in my stomach from just thinking about it. Well, there was no way I was going to be apart of that. There was one Jew I knew I could help.

I ran to Gabriella's house and stopped in the drive way. I saw her walking out carrying suitcases. I was confused. She was leaving and not even telling me. I walked around to her.

"Gabriella?"

Her shocked face turned toward me.

That's kind of a cliff hanger, but oh well. Seriously guys, please review if your going to read, it only takes a couple of minutes. It's not so much to have a lot of reviews for fame, but it really does make me feel a lot better and much more confident of my writing. Well, what do you think? Did my writing step up. I feel like it did, compared to what I read of my work. Haha. Well, it may seem short without my A/N but it is long, just a lot of words in a paragraph. I'm also planning on putting fun-facts on all the chapters. Enjoy. 8-d look it can touch it's nose with it's tounge! D


	9. Never Existed

Yay! I actually updated before August 2nd. Right now I'm not sure if it's still July or August. I'm going to look. Still July. Grr. Lol! It's 1:37 right now, and I can't sleep. I can't go online without getting two phone lines, yeah I haven't bought a Wi-Fi chip for my laptop yet. Again, I'm commenting on the lack of reviews. Seriously! They **do **make me feel a lot better and want to make updates sooner. I had 14 hits on the last chapter and three reviews. Not cool. Huff.

**Cool fact:** **According to facts, the first vampire was from Serbia. Sweetness.**

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and refrains to _**"High School Musical"**. And a quote that Stephanie Meyer owns.

_**Troy POV**_

"Gabriella?" I asked. It was a very strange site to see. Two women and twins moving to a dusty black car in the wee hours of the day. I had no idea what was going on at all. All I knew was that Gabriella was leaving somewhere, one of the only people that made me stay in this hell hole of a town. Yes, they were strong words for someone I just met. But there was a certain attraction I felt towards her. It was like something was actually pulling me towards her, and when I traveled a distance away from her I felt a little tug inside me, in my heart. I had no idea what was going on, my grandmother would say it was witchcraft, but I knew someone as innocent as her couldn't possibly portray that figure. It was something different, that I just didn't know of yet.

Her shocked face turned towards me and I actually saw panic run through her, kind of like a electric bolt hit her.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Umm..." How was I to answer that question, I didn't know why I was there either. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look for your house. I wasn't planning on entering of course." I added quickly.

She blushed. "But, why are you out at this time?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing from you?"

She panicked for a minute. "Troy, I have a feeling I can trust you, but you must swear to me that you will tell no one. I only have a few minutes to explain, Annie will be looking for me soon." She looked at me with pleading eyes, I had to do something to help her, she looked defeated. I saw her look around.

"Yes, you can trust me. I swear with my heart I will tell no one."

I saw her give me a soft smile, but that quickly disappeared and she pulled me towards her. "Troy," She began her voice trembling. "My friend Annie who works for us has been informed that we are in big trouble. They took my mothers companies away and were planning on sending her to jail." She saw me start to speak. "No time Troy, just listen." I nodded. "We have to leave tonight, my mother is already hiding somewhere, we must leave Troy. They are taking people away Troy and I'm scared." I could hear that she was on the verge of tears. "Annie is taking us to hide at her house and then we are moving somewhere else. Everything I have known in my life, the things that my father brought before he died. They are going to be all in the past now. Make sure to deny anything about me. It will be as I'd never existed." By this time she was crying.

I pulled her towards me and hugged her. "Gabriella. How can all this be happening. It's not fair you haven't done anything." She cried even harder. "Will I see you again?" I had to ask. The question was burning in my throat.

"I don't know Troy. But, believe me. I will try as hard as my flimsy body will let me to find you again before we leave, for good." I heard her force the last words.

"Gabriella, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you. When you can come to the big white house that is closest to the town on the East. It's pretty hard to miss. Come to the balcony by the red oak at midnight. I will wait for you each night till you show up. Give me a week and I swear I'll find a way to help you. No matter what it takes."

She looked up at me with gleaming eyes. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight at that time. The light was making her skin glow, I could see the her wet cheeks shining profoundly. I have never seen a sight more breathtaking in my life.

"Why, why are you doing all this for me. We barley know each other." She practically whispered.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I can't help it, I know you don't deserve any of it. Gabriella. I think I love you..."

I saw her eyes go wide with shock. I immediately became very nervous. I saw that she was about to reply when someone called her.

"Gabriella!"

I quickly ran to the bushes hiding. I didn't want anyone to know I was there, just as I promised her. I saw her being led to the car by another women. She sent me a quick glance back. Then she was gone. I couldn't help but wonder what she would have said. Was it a foolish thing to tell her that? And her words kept playing back in my head.

"It will be as if I'd never existed."

As you can see this was only Troy's perspective. I did like it though. ) I'd like to thank Old Fiat. She sends very nice long comments, and now we're discussing our disgusting interest in the Holocaust. I did take the last quote from Stephanie Meyer's "New Moon" I even looked back into it to make sure I got it word for word. That's very hard for me to do. I cry whenever I read that book. It's painful. In fact I'm crying right now. How Edward's and Bella's love touches me. Read the Twilight Saga! It's so beautiful and Edward and Bella's relationship is as good and better then TxG. Sorry. D Please Review!


	10. What's Happening?

Sorry about the wait. I'm going to force myself to update once a week.

Note: A person sent me a review saying I shouldn't make fun of the Holocaust, and she was Jewish and deeply offended. Hey loser, I'm not making fun of it, I know it was a horrible time and this is my way of expressing my feelings about it. Jews weren't the only people killed in concetration camps you know. (No, I'm not a gypsy.)

**Every refrence to High School Musical is owned by Disney, otherwise I own my ideas. And to you idiots who steal them go to hell. )**

**Troy Bolton.**

I watched the car drive away, thinking about what just happened. I couldn't even comprehend it. It was all a blur. I mean, how could any of this be real? People being killed for their religion; it just didn't make sense. Why, would any one do it? So, someone had a rivalry with another person, does that mean that you are suppose to start killing others with the same religion for it? It all seemed very trivial, something that would happen in a story, maybe even in another universe, but it _couldn't _be happening to me.

I looked up and realized I was almost home. I loved the feeling of my legs gliding over the floor and the wind in my face. It sounded very temperamental to my ears, but it was the truth. I collapsed on the floor.

My Gabriella was gone. Why? For some trivial reason, I might have been able to stop. He is my father, and maybe I could have done something to make him stop. To get away from the lunatic known as Hitler; but, no, I just continued on living my life, happy as bliss. Well, I wasn't going to give up now. There was no way. I will go against my father, I will fight for what's right. There will be no White Flag above my door, I'm in love and I always will be.

**Gabriella Montez.**

I looked out the window, staring at this scenery. I can't believe we were being _forced _to leave. This was our home; no one had the right to make us leave. What did we do to deserve this; they already took my father away, what more do they want. Do they enjoy ripping my family to shreds? Who is _they _anyway?

I looked back at my sisters and smiled. They looked so peaceful in their sleep, thank goodness they had no idea what was going on. I preferred it that way. Anything to keep them safe. Like they needed any more drama and harm in their lives, they were eight for Pete's sake: like any of us needed any more of it.

I sighed and looked down into my lap. I noticed my hands were shaking; go figure. I wondered where my mother was, was she safe, was she hurt? So many questions popped into my head all at once, it was unbearable. I put my head between my hands and forced my tears back; I didn't want to show my vulnerability, I didn't want to seem week. After all that Annie has done for us, she didn't need me to break down; I needed to be the strong one of us Montezs, at least the ones in the car.

And what about Troy, what was up with him? Why is he being so nice to me, to us? He was the silver lining in all of this mayhem. I wanted all of it to be over, why did it even start. Ugh, I felt a migraine coming to me. I fell asleep.

…………………………..

I felt something hit my face, I put my head back up, I saw fire everywhere. I could hear the sounds of babies crying, and people screaming. Smoke was everywhere, what was happening? I turned around and saw a large man smiling down on me, more like a smirk, it was terrifying. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I tired to get away, but, he was just too strong. I could feel him yanking my shirt off, in front of all these people. Why wasn't anyone helping me?

"Stop, stop please!" I continued struggling against him as he laughed. I felt his lips on my neck, I screamed as he bit me. I kneed him in the groin and ran. I was still topless, but who cared. All around me I saw man coming at me, with terrifying looks on their faces. I looked around me trying to find someone who could help, all I saw were people being thrown in ditches; I heard gunshots, and screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. I ran back and saw something on the ground, it was a newspaper. I looked at the date.

_September 25__th__, 1941_

What? It was the year 1939, not 1941. What was all of this? I was suddenly on the ground. I looked up and saw the same man as before, I screamed as he came on to me.

……………….

I woke up with a thrash, and gasped. I looked around me. I saw the inside of a car. I started crying, what had happened? Why, had I had that dream? And the strangest feeling of all was that I felt like it was real or at least it _would _be.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?" I heard Annie ask.

I nodded. "Yes, I just had a horrid dream."

"Well, okay then. We're almost here so do not worry."

"Wow, I never had any idea you lived so far away Annie. Why, did you come work for us, when I'm sure you could have found a much easier and closer job here?"

She smiled, "Gabriella, you are so naïve that it makes me want to laugh. Maybe I have white skin, but I am still considered unimportant here, just a poor Dutch widow; it's not as easy to find belonging as you think it is. You just have a special charisma for that."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" I really didn't know what to say to her after that, she was a widow? "Umm, I had no idea you were a widow. What happened?"

She gave a soft smile, "I shall tell you everything when we arrive, there is no rush right now." I noticed how she said right now; what was happening?


	11. Bombs

Umm, yeah. Sorry about the lack of updates; school is really getting to me.

I want to thank everyone who expressed their opinon on the dipshit who decided to bug me. D

I had my birthday on the 25th, that was exciting.

And I was wondering if you guys wanted to do HSM trivia, or something like that again. So please answer that.

Fun Fact: Vlad the Impaler is the so called Dracula. (He's very interesting, Google him.)

**Disclaimer: All refrences to "High School Musical" belong to Disney. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Gabriella Montez**

I stepped out of the car, and looked around. There was green all around me. Well, dark green. Considering the fact it was pitch black outside. There was a tiny house in the middle of it all. It looked to be around two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. It was a dark red brick house, and looked sort of like a cottage. There was a big garden in the back and at least six oak trees. Why would someone have such a small house, and a very large back yard?

I snapped out of my thoughts and reached in the car to get Maggie and Jami. I didn't want to wake them so I carried them. I saw Annie already brought some of our bags into her house, so I just followed her in. It was a very cozy looking house. It all fit her.

"Gabriella, bring them in here." I heard Annie say as she opened the door to one of the rooms. I followed her into the room and laid them onto the bed. It was a cute little room; I saw little stuffed animals on the dresser. What happened to Annie?

I turned back to Annie; she saw that I noticed the toys. She smiled softly and led me out. I opened my mouth to talk. "In good time Gabriella, let's unpack first." I shut my mouth and went to unpack. Soon later everything was out of the car, and brought into the house. I found out that I would be sharing the room with Annie, it was fine with me.

"Gabriella, would you come here please." She called me to the table. I stood up and walked over there.

"I know your wondering what's happening right now." I nodded. "There is a lot to say, and if you need me to stop, just say so. It might overwhelm you."

"How should I say this? Gabriella, your whole family is in danger. Every person who has one ounce of Jewish blood is in danger. There will be many difficult turns in your life from now on. You will lose many privileges and luxuries. Have you heard of the man Adolf Hitler?"

The name bounced in my head. "Yes, I read about him in the paper. Something about a book and many speeches in Germany?"

"Yes, the book is about his life, which he wrote in jail. He was a bit of a nationalist. And the speeches, well they were plans made out to eliminate all Jews."

"What?"

"He seems to have it made that Jews were responsible for Germany's loss in the World War, and that you are some kind of devils. He and his group called Nazis are set to remove all traces of Jews from the Earth."

**Troy Bolton**

"Damn." I muttered as I fell to the floor. Pacing in a dirty room was not a good idea. I couldn't think of a plan to save Gabriella. Nothing was coming into my head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered. Ugh. This night was showing no purpose, except to kill.

What was I going to do? How dare I make such a strong promise to Gabriella, when I can't even think of a plan, much less a way to establish it? Ugh, I was going to drive myself crazy with all of this. Damn my father and Hitler.

…. "What can I do?" I muttered to myself. I heard footsteps in the hall and I quickly jumped into my bed, hurrying as much as I could. I don't know how my heavy breathing would lead anyone to believe I was asleep. I partially opened my eyes, you know the trick where it looks like your eyes are closed, but their open, and well I was doing that. I saw my mother in the doorway. She looked around my room and frowned at the open balcony door. She went over to close it; I hoped she wouldn't see any traces of my late night rendezvous. She looked around and sighed, and then she left my room. I stayed in my bed for a few more minutes, just in case.

I finally thought it was safe enough to get out. I sat on my bed and sighed. Then it clicked. "Chad!" I almost yelled. How could I be so stupid, how could I not think of one of my friends, he was also one of our cleaners, but he was basically my brother. And he was also one of the most devious people on this earth.

I jumped on to the tree out my door and shimmed down. It was good that they had a house in our backyard, and I also knew that he wouldn't be sleeping right now. And if he was…. Well that is just to bad.

I looked through the window and I saw Chad sitting on his bed smoking. I went to the door and I opened it.

"Shit Troy!" He jumped, burning himself with the cigar. It made me laugh.

"Can I help you?" He asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Umm, yeah you can. Chad, I need you to be serious, just this once." He saw me lose the smile and he immediately turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Umm, how about that the whole world is a bomb full of people waiting to set it off? Or that my dad happens to want all Jews to die, and I happen to be in love with one."

"Yeah, that is a problem."

Rememer please tell me if you want Trivia, and if you have other ideas please share them, we can vote on it. D

Oh, and I love how people reconze my grammer and spellling mistakes, keep doing that,_ I love it!_


	12. Daniel and Stefan

_Well, here is the update. =) Sorry about that before, I take unexpected breaks, but I wrote out my plot and I think I know where I'm going from this. And omg wasn't HSM3 so amazing! It was sad I cried. =( The last HSM with out beloved orignal cast._

**Interesting Fact: The Hawaiian alphabet only has 12 letters, and each word ends with a vowel.**

**Gabriella Montez**

"I'm still not getting you." Gabriella told Annie. She was calmer, just a little bit.

"Gabriella." Annie said. "Have you heard of the man Adolf Hitler?"

She nodded.

"Well, basically you have no rights right now. He controls Germany, you live in Germany, and your considered dirt."

"But why?"

"He thinks the Jews made German..."

"Yes I know that part! But, why! Why us, why the hell does he want to kill us all, over a stupid war!"

Annie gave her a smile.

"No one knows Gabriella. But, we can try to stop him, we can save innocent people. We might even be able to stop him."

"If you think you can why don't you? I don't see you on streets yelling at the fucking Nazis! Now I have to move and hide away from my life, and I don't even know where my mother is! I have to walk in wet streets, just to let the Germans pass by. I have to tolerate the taunts and gestures from those pigs. Why me! I haven't done anything. Why don't they do that to you! You only sit her on your ass and..." Gabriella stopped. She looked at Annie. Annie had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled at sat down. "Ugh! What's wrong with me! Jesus! Here you are helping us and yet I'm disgracing you and swearing at you and.."

"Shush Gabriella." Annie told her and hugged her. " I can see so much of your mother in you. You are a fighter. And you always speak your mind, don't shut it, to please others. I see great potential in you. And it's okay, I can see that you surprised. And yes, maybe I moved you, but I don't know what else I can do for you."

"I think I have that covered Annie." Gabriella said with a smile.

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure how yet, but I think we're safe."

Annie just shook her head. "I'm not going to ask. Too much on my mind right now. I'm going to finish unpacking."

"Umm, Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there toys here?" She motioned to the living room floor.

Annie sat back down. "I use to have a little boy. His name was Daniel, he was the cutest baby anyone had seen. He had deep brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen." Gabriella immediately thought of Troy. 

"And the cutest dimples a baby could have, he'd never cry. No that wasn't him. He was always laughing and smiling." Annie just sat there with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

Annie's face turned bitter. "The Germans happened that's what. We did _nothing _to them, and yet they barged into our house and shot Daniel and Stefan."

Gabriella sat motionless.

"Yes, Stefan was my husband. Looked just like a famous singer. Had the most wonderful laugh, and so much charisma. And those damn soldiers just barged into my house and shot them! And what was I doing? I was shopping! Why wasn't I there!" Annie fell to the ground sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Annie, but I don't think you could have done anything. I'm thankful you weren't there, you would have been shot as well!"

"Well, that was the past. All I know now is that I **will **protect you."

**Troy Bolton**

"Seriously Chad! I promised Gabriella I would help her, but I can't think of anything!"

"Gabriella? Whose Gabriella?" Chad asked. Then he got a huge smirk on his face. "Does are little Troy have a crush?"

"Shut up." Troy said, his face burning.

"Seriously dude, who is she?" Chad tried to stop smirking, he really did.

"I guess I have to tell you the story don't I?" Troy mumbled to himself.

"Correct my friend."

Troy elbowed his friend in the stomach. "Fine. Ugh." Then Troy thought of Gabriella and an immediate smile came upon his face. "She's the most perfect girl ever. She has long brown hair. And it's so curly, you wouldn't believe it. She smiles all the time, and when she does, she lights up the whole room. She is also the nicest person ever, but her life is being ruined by all the damn Nazis." Troy's grin disappeared when he mentioned the Nazis

"Wow, you sound like you really like this girl."

"Yeah Chad, I do."

". Well, why does this mean we have to rescue her."

"Chad, the Nazis are planning on killing all the Jewish people."

"Dude, how would you know that?"

"Because, when I was at her house one night, Gabriella and her aunt just ran out of the house, and heard her aunt telling Gabriella about all the plans the Nazis have."

"How would she know that!"

"Chad! I don't know how she knows, but just believe me this time alright! I really need your help!"

"Okay, but we may be wrong about this."

"We're not." Troy looked directly into his friends eyes.

Chad just nodded."Okay, to help her we'll need to know whose behind all of this."

"The Nazis! Jesus Chad,, listen!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "I know that Troy, but whose controlling the Nazis?"

Troy thought for a minute. "Adolf Hitler."

"Okay, so we'll need to find some things about him, and find out why he's set to get the Jews. Troy....Troy. Are you listening!"

Troy lifted his head up with a pained expression. "Chad, I forgot someone."

"Okay, so we have another person. That's good. Who is it?"

"My dad."


	13. The Comeback

**Troy Bolton**

"I don't understand," Chad said.

"Chad, what do you think my dad has been doing all this time. All the secret and sudden trips to Berlin; the reason why Adolf is out of jail earlier. My dad was apart of all of it, and we need to figure out a way to stop him before it's too late."

Chad was shocked, he knew Mr. Bolton was intense; but he never thought of him an accomplice to such crimes, much less the actual killer. But another thing that shocked him even more was Troy. That he would go against his own father for the good of others.

"Wow," Chad said, still stunned. "Are you sure you want to do this Troy? This will ruin your family's' name, and your father's trust in you."

"Chad, that doesn't matter. My dad is a monster that needs to be stopped. And any man that will hit his own wife and children, is not a man whose trust I need or care for." Troy paced around the room. "Do you have any ideas."

"Well, we could try to get fake passports , but I don't know how much that will cost or how long it will take."

Troy almost jumped from excitement. "That's brilliant Chad! I always knew you were good for something." He said smiling.

"Hey! I am a master of all things which require scheming and trouble making. "He said laughing.

Troy smiled again." Well, okay; what will you need for their new passports?"

"Just the usual, height, weight, name, date of birth, place of birth, hair color, and eye color."

"Oh yes, I will have to think of a new nationality for them." Troy said.

"Yeah, I don't know how they look like, so please choose carefully. I'll call some people tomorrow and tell you when I need all the information. Alright?"

Troy hugged Chad. "Thanks man, I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, and I really expect a bonus in my salary" Chad said laughing.

"Hahaha, aren't you the funny one. Well, I better get back before my mom notices I'm gone."

"Alright, good night then."

Troy ran out of Chad's house and through his backyard. He climbed up the tree and got back into his room. He started getting ready for bed and the whole time he was thinking. "Gabriella, my dad got you in this mess, and I will get you out."

* * *

I know it's been such a long time! But, I really am trying to get back onto the boat. Gabriella's chapter will come as soon as I get supporters again (: I would like feedback to see how to improve this story and my writing. And by the way, Hitler was not let out of jail by Jack Bolton. Lol


	14. The Dream

**

* * *

**

**Interesting fact: Japanese drivers licenses don't have eye or hair color, because they all have black hair and brown eyes.**

**Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella was tossing and turning, it was 3 a.m. and she was having a nightmare.

"_Where am I?" Gabriella asked, looking around._

_She turned and saw a war-torn area. She was shocked by all the destruction. Gabriella walked forward and saw a school, or what use to be a school. She was hit by the smell of death. She ran from the school._

_Suddenly, she heard laughter behind her. She saw little girls and boys, or what was left of them, following her. They all had an evil smile plastered on their face. _

"_Gabriella…. We've come to get you. It's your fault we're like this. It's all your fault" _

"_What?" She started running as the sound of their laughter overcame her. _

"_Who are you? What have I done to you?" She saw a house that wasn't as badly ruined as others. She started running towards it, she ran into the house and slammed the door shut. Panting, she started searching the house. She saw pictures of different families all of the first floor. She was confused, why would there be pictures of so many families in one house? _

_She continued her search and saw lots of files with swastikas, she realized that this was the Nazi sign. She opened one of the files and saw that it had documents of many people. It had their birth certificates, marriage certificates, and passports. She also noticed that they were all Jewish. _

'_What is this place?' she thought. Then suddenly the house started to shake, the door burst open and all the dead children swarmed in laughing. She saw they were carrying more dead bodies. Then she saw that the dead bodies were the bodies of her sisters and of her mother. She tried running up stairs, but the children grabbed her legs. Before she blacked out, she saw the image of Troy. Laughing."_

Gabriella woke up panting. She rubbed her eyes and realized it was just a night mare. She groaned and got out of bed. It was pitch black in the house, and she could hear the sound of Anna, Maggie, and Jami breathing. At least they were peaceful. She walked to the kitchen and lit a candle. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Gabriella poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. She was trying to find the meaning of her nightmare, and why Troy was laughing.

She shook her head. "I've only just met this man, and yet I can't stop thinking about him. She put the glass in the sink and walked back to her room. She grabbed a shawl and walked outside.

It was gorgeous outside. They were in the country and she could see every star in the sky. She was wondering how just looking up at the stars, up at that night sky, could make a person seem so small. It really made her think of the things that were important in life. Her sisters, her mother, Anna, and now Troy.

She couldn't understand what spell this man could have cast on her, to make her so drawn to him. She couldn't understand why he was so willing to help her, even though they had just met. It was baffling, simply baffling.

She wondered what he was planning on doing, would they have to leave. Her mind was full of unanswered questions and doubts, but when she thought of his smile and those eyes. And she thought of Anna, and her determination. Suddenly, she thought that they might actually make it out of this alive.

* * *

I've realized that you couldn't review on the last chapter, and you won't be able to review this one if you have already reviewed the previous Chapter 13&14. I have deleted those, because they were Author's notes. So, if you were confused, that's why (: I would also like to thank Old Fiat for sending me a PM to tell me that it wouldn't let her review, and she also gave me a very good suggestion that I will blend in with my original plan. Once again, thank you for reading and feel free to PM with a suggestion. I will always reply. (:

* * *


End file.
